Question: Solve for $p$ : $4 + p = 29$
Solution: Subtract $4$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 4 + p &=& 29 \\ \\ {-4} && {-4} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{4 + p} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{29} \\ p &=& 29 {- 4} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ p = 25$